Treasured Memories
by littlecountrygirl
Summary: Sam and Dean are on their continuous hunt for the supernatural when a murder in Monticello, Georgia catches their attention. When they arrive, they find something neither one of them was expecting.


**Authors Note: I started this around Christmas with an idea in my head. We all know what Sam did before the Pilot episode, he went to Stanford, met Jessica, he got his normal life. At the time we didn't know what Dean had done other than help John hunt, and I came up with this story. I started it before Scarecrow, Faith, Route 666, Nightmare, The Benders and Shadow aired, so this is set before then. **

**I do not own Supernatural, Sam or Dean. I wrote this just for fun.**

* * *

It was early morning in yet another hotel, in another town somewhere in Alabama. It was his and Sam's normal routine… traveling, searching, hunting for something they could never seem to find. This was just an ordinary day for Sam in the life that had chosen him and his brother. This day, however, had a different meaning to Dean. Sam lay sleeping in one of the hotel beds in their room as Dean sat wide awake in his. This day had a hidden meaning to no one but himself.

He sat with his suitcase in front of him, as he thought of a time that seemed ages ago to him. A time when at one point Dean had as normal of a life he could possibly have. A life no one knew about, except for his father and one other person. A life that haunted him, but he had always tried to ignore. However, on this one day, it haunted him more so than usual and on this day he was having trouble ignoring it.

As the morning sun shone through the closed curtains, he pulled a 4x6 photo out of his suitcase and looked at it. The photo was the only reminder of the time. He had allowed the memories to flood back to his mind. Like every time before whenever he pulled out the photo he got lost in thought and hadn't heard Sam awaken.

"What's that?" Sam questioned sleepily as he noticed the paper in his brothers hand.

"Uh… it's nothing," Dean lied shoving the photo back into his suitcase. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just woke up," Sam answered sitting up in his suitcase. "Find anything yet?"

"_Crap," _Dean thought to himself. He completely forgot about finding another gig. He had a rough night and the memories had gotten to him this morning. "Um… no not yet," he answered standing to his feet and sitting his suitcase on the floor and heading over to their computer, which was sitting on the table.

Sam watched his brother sit down at the table, then he averted his eyes to Dean's suitcase. Dean seems on edge this morning and Sam knew the cause of his jumpiness was that paper which now lies in Deans suitcase.

Him and Dean had been out on the road looking for their dad for a year. A year ago today Dean had broken into his apartment saying that he needed Sam's help. A year… and still no sign of their Dad. Maybe that was it, Dean was on edge knowing they were still so far away from finding their Dad. Sam didn't know that finding their Dad was the last thing on Dean's mind this morning.

"You know," Sam began looking at Dean. "We've been looking for Dad for a year now."

Dean didn't look away from the computer screen or even budge at Sam's statement. "I know," he simply stated. "I had to convince you to help me that night." Dean remembered all too well. The events of just hours before he went to Sam's were the events that haunted him.

"Yeah," Sam remembered all too well. That night had been the last night he had spent with Jessica before she had been murdered. Sam snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his older brother, who was sitting spaced out at the computer.

Sam watched Dean for a minute and he still sat spaced out until his cell phone began beeping, which sent him back to reality. Dean picked up his phone and looked at it. "Hmm…" was all he said as he sat his phone down and began typing away at the computer.

"What?"

"Coordinates," Dean answered typing away at the computer.

"To where?"

"Monticello, Georgia," Dean answered turning around in his chair to face Sam.

"What's in Monticello?" Sam asked from his bed.

"That's what I'm going to find out," Dean said turning back around and began his search.

Half an hour later Dean had finally found a lead as to what may be happening in Monticello. "Listen to this," Dean stated as Sam stood from his bed and walked up behind Dean. "Local man from Monticello found dead this morning, well what was left of him, he was uh…" Dean stated scratching the back of his head. "Mutilated."

"Mutilated?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah."

"Suppose it could be a werewolf?" Sam questioned looking down at Dean.

"Don't know, it's hard to tell just from the article, must be something or Dad wouldn't have sent us the coordinates," Dean stated still looking at Sam. "Monticello?"

Sam nodded, "Monticello."

Half and hour later they were on the road headed for Monticello, Georgia. As Dean drove he dismissed all the thoughts he had that morning, he had to find out what was going on. He couldn't think of it now, he had something he had to get rid of.


End file.
